1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal displays and organic light-emitting displays, use thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive pixels. Although it is desirable for TFTs to have uniform characteristics, the TFTs may have different characteristics due to process variations. Also, although a TFT is controlled by a gate-source voltage in general, it may also be affected by variables other than the gate-source voltage, such as an aspect ratio due to process variations and a source-drain voltage. Alternatively, deterioration may also change the characteristics of a TFT. These aspects may make an intended operation, such as accurate color display, difficult to perform.